Bubblegum Toothpaste
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: Tobi likes bubblegum toothpaste. Deidara on the other hand, couldn't help but disagree.


Another Deitobi one shot!!! This once concerning toothpaste.

Summary: Tobi likes bubblegum toothpaste. Deidara on the other hand, couldn't help but disagree.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is dedicated to TolkienkookAD!!!!

* * *

Deidara knocked on the wooden bathroom door once more, his other hand holding a rough towel. The tolerance for his partner growing wearier by the second. "For God's sake, Tobi! What the Hell is taking you so long, un," the blonde insisted on shouting. He grew silently to hear any possible response; whether it would be a whisper or grunt; whatever it would be, he wanted to hear it. To his dismay, the only sound the nin could hear was the running sink water across the door. His stubborn face grew back into a frown as he lifted his hand for another series of knocks. Before his fist could make contact with painted wood, the brass doorknob jiggled around, eventually revealing a masked man behind it.

Deidara's partner, Tobi, stood in a halo of electric lights; letting Deidara's imagination get the best of him, but only for a second. Deidara took quick to notice that his partner, after spending longer then the given amount of time in the bathroom, looked no different then from when he first enter. The Iwa rubbed the temples of his head with his free hand, and sighed all the same. Deidara started off bitterly to his partner, "It takes you that long in the bathroom, and you don't look any different, un." Tobi's voice cracked for a response, but Deidara continued as if he heard nothing, "Unbelievable." The eager masked nin once again lifted his voice in hopes, but was cut off, "Keep your bathroom habits to yourself. I don't wanna hear it," Deidara playfully covered his ears to get his point across, kicking the door shut behind him.

Deidara looked down at the usually white sink; only to find that Tobi hadn't cleaned after himself. The blonde sighed before placing his towel down to clean after the childish Tobi. It was at times like these that he felt like a mother… er- father. He picked up Tobi's blinding orange toothbrush off the counter; and placed it properly in a holder where the rest of the toothbrushes were kept. He then reached for the metallic tube of toothpaste his partner left behind; only to notice something that seemed really out of place on the casing. Deidara twirled the tube around by it's cap to witness in bright pink letters the caption, "Bubblegum Toothpaste." Deidara's nose curled and eyebrows furrowed. He murmured bitterly under his breath, "Tobi."

With the Iwa nin's annoyance growing, he made his way to his partner's room with stiffened motion. He twisted the brass doorknob with one hand, the other still holding the toothpaste. Deidara peered in, briefly searching for his partner before spotting him on his bed. Tobi sat cross-legged, reading a comic book of some sort; more then likely X-Men or something. The most noticeable feature, though, was the missing swirling orange mask; making Deidara a little more cautious.

The raven-haired nin glanced up to see his senpai, quickly marking his place. He gave Deidara his full attention, only to be returned by silence from his teacher's part. Grabbing the tips of his toes with his fingers, Tobi asked his teacher enthusiastically, "What is it, Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara only responded by holding the toothpaste up accusingly. Noticing his partner's struggle to identify the object, he added, "This 'toothpaste' is yours, un?" Tobi leaned forward to better identify it, before quickly pulling back; replying an enthusiastic, "Of course!"

Deidara swore, just loud enough for Tobi to hear, as he placed his rear on the edge of his partner's bed. The blonde refused to take his eyes off the tube. He challenged Tobi with a question, "Guess how many Akatsuki members use Bubble Toothpaste?" Tobi's only response was a sole pointer finger raised. "None when I'm trough with you," Deidara practically shouted, preferring his answer over Tobi's.

"But Deidara-senpai, I don't like any other kind of toothpaste. Bubblegum actually tastes good," Tobi begged to differ.

"I don't give a shit," Deidara retorted harshly. "Bubblegum toothpaste is unprofessional and just… childish."

Silence took a turn in their conversation, but was quickly broken when Tobi quietly spoke, "I don't really care if it is or not, Deidara-senpai."

"Well I do," Deidara sassed back. "I'm not going to let my partner go around looking like a pansy using bubblegum toothpaste! Tomorrow, I'm going to buy you real toothpaste, Tobi. Mint Toothpaste." His partner began to hunch over, sulking slightly. He argued once more weakly, "But it tastes better, Deidara-senpai. I really don't like mint." As if out of no where, Tobi jumped up in an eager fit, his face lighting up. He turned to his teacher happily as he began to rant, "I know! I bet you've never used bubblegum toothpaste before and I'm sure once you do, you'll-"

"I'm not trying your shitty toothpaste," the Iwa snapped. Tobi sulked his head back down, making Deidara seem the victor once more. To the blonde's surprise, his partner quickly shined with a new hope in his eyes. The nin stretched his arm outward to his teacher, urging him to come forward, but the blonde was weary. The blonde only made enough effort to stand up like his partner, "You better not shove that toothpaste down my throat."

Tobi only giggled at the thought, but reassured his teacher, "If I did that Deidara-senpai, I would be as good as dead." Deidara took more confidence in his steps now, comfortable with the knowledge that his partner feared him. He stood in front of his partner, arms crossed to keep a tough exterior. Nonchalantly, he asked, "What?"

Instead of picking his words carefully to answer Deidara's question, he chose to express himself with action. The raven-haired nin leaned forward on his toes, letting his lips meet his unsuspecting teacher's and tongue slip briefly in. The blonde stood stunned for a moment, unable to halt the red creeping over his face, before casually licking his lips. A sugary, sweet taste entered his mouth. It wasn't entirely sweet, but it was something in between. A taste Deidara wasn't quite familiar with. In sudden realization, his eyes darted to Tobi, to see him give a smug, "See? It taste's better!"

Tobi was right.

* * *

R and R please!!! 


End file.
